Reincarnations
by Sanji-Senpai
Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnations," asked Luffy. An au type thing in which Zoro and Luffy our slaves in a different timeline than the original story. Zolu!


"Do you believe in reincarnation," A young man, around the age of 19 was staring up at the soft white clouds above. His raven hair laid across his dirty face as he leaned his back against a wooden fence post.

It was a quite day out. Sunny with some clouds. A little wind then and there. Nothing to harsh or calm. Just how the young man liked it.

Luffy was the boy's name, a young slave who worked on Sir Akainu's plantation. There, many other slaves worked on growing crops like tobacco, cotton, and wheat. Some slaves worked in the kitchens and some maintained the gigantic manor that the Sir lived in. Luffy was stuck tending to the crops, but he didn't mind. He had many friends to talk to, making the drastically harsh work a little more easy to coup with.

Slaves were treated like the dirt in the ground. Always to be walked on top of. They were treated like aliens with contagious diseases. No one wanted to touch them, no one wanted to do anything with them. If a slave did one thing wrong. They were wiped, beaten, verbally abused, or even sentenced to death. More than half of the Slaves Luffy knew were dead now because of a simple wrong deed.

"If I say no, would you be upset?" Luffy turned his face towards the older man speaking. This man was two years older than him, at the age of 21. He was a very buff man, with a more masculine figure then Luffy. A scar ran over his left eye and another ran down his torso. He was a fierce looking man. Everything about him was fierce… well almost everything. The older male had green hair which was actually pretty cute towards Luffy, even though he'll never admit it aloud.

"Maybe just a lil' Zoro," responded Luffy. The older man only chuckled and returned to plowing the tobacco plants. Luffy sighed. He should start working again before the guards caught him again. Bad memories started to run around in Luffy's head. His chest started to ache. He grabbed at it right where a deep scar that looked like an X was engraved.

"It still hurts?" Zoro asked, interrupting the 19 year old's thoughts.

"No," Luffy lied as he got off of the ground, picked up his plow, and stood by his friend and copying his actions. Zoro frowned. He knew that the scar still hurt, and that Luffy was a tough kid, but what concerned the moss head the most was the emotional pain that came from the scar.

Even if it was two years ago, Zoro still remembered the little 17 year old, crying in the corner of the cabin they shared. The older boy sat by Luffy and had a comfort arm on the boy's back. He'll never forget the story that was told.

 _"He whipped me until blood would non stop gush out like a river of red. I barely could breath, it was like a huge anchor just crashed onto my lungs. I couldn't help but scream and shout and cry." Luffy began stuttering in fear and pain. "It hurt so bad Zoro… so painful… it still does. But then…. then he… he… laughed at me… told me that I was just a parasite. A disgusting thing of hell. He told me that I shouldn't be allowed to breath the air he breath's, to walk the ground he walks, to even be called human. I don't know why, but his words stung more than the whip. All of this, just because I took a thirty second break."_

Luffy barely spoke for months after that, leaving Zoro to secretly worry about the raven. Mixed with the worrying though, Zoro was angry. How dare they think of Luffy as some low creature. They were all the same thing so what right did they have calling him that! Zoro had thoughts of secretly killing the Sir but if he was caught, he would die. And if he was dead, then Luffy would be alone and broken again. He couldn't bare to see the optimistic young boy cry again, so the green haired man just kept being obedient.

It took over five months for Luffy to recover and turn into his old self again. But there would be days where Luffy would not speak. And if he did, it would be in a hush tone like a whisper.

On those days, Zoro would stay close by Luffy, showing his love and support in a silent but helpful way. One day, Zoro hugged Luffy when he saw the boy almost at tears while working. The guards caught Zoro not working and punished him by not giving him dinner for a week. He grew weak from malnutrition and barely survived even with Luffy giving a piece of his dinner to him each day while no one was watching.

It was 5 P.M. The sun was starting to fall out of the sky, leaving a somewhat hazy orange to overlay the sky. It was time to eat. Today's dish was a piece of moldy bread, some under cooked meat, and a cup of water. Luffy and Zoro ate fast and quick, being nearly starved from all the work they have done. It was after that, Luffy said something that caught the moss's attention.

"Zoro please don't ever leave me alone," They were sitting on the fence together that guarded the wheat. Both stared at the sky above, not losing focus on it for a second.

"Aye, aye, captain," Said Zoro. But the moss head couldn't keep that promise.

Luffy was running, running so fast, it was like the wind was carrying him. He couldn't believe they were doing this.

He could start hear his heart pound in his ears. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God was all he could think in his head as he ran and ran with his friend close behind.

The grass was cold and wet but Luffy did not care, he kept running, running for his life. Lanterns were everywhere, signaling where the guards were as they chased and searched for the two slaves.

They were going to escape this hell. Both were going to become free men and live the happy life that they wanted of all their life.

"Come on Luffy, keep up, keep up, we're almost at the forest where we can hide!" Zoro shouted encouragement into his friend as he started to run faster. Now they were neck to neck, running with all their might and speed, like two racing thunder clouds.

Their goal was to reach the forest and cross the river, so the K9's would lose their scent, then they would hide in a tree till the coast was clear.

Luffy could hear shouting behind him, it seems like they were found. Fear started to weigh him down, but Zoro quickly grabbed his arm.

"Come on Luffy, don't you quit on me!" He was out of breath observed Luffy, but then again, he was too.

it wasn't long till they heard gun shots. The guards were starting to fire at them. Despite all the fear, Luffy kept pushing forward. He was going to be free. Free as a wild animal! All he needed was to escape this cage!

They were practically at the edge of the field now, almost about to enter the forest. Luffy felt a seer of relief and happiness for a brief moment. They were going to make it! They were going to live! But then, Luffy tripped over a stone in the ground. Injuring his foot in the process.

The raven fell head first into the ground, rolling around till he finally came to a stop merely a foot away from where he tripped.

"LUFFY," Zoro screeched. The moss head ran as fast as he could towards his friend. Zoro grabbed his arm and hoisted him up, but it was all in vain. All Luffy could hear was a large bang from a guard's rifle, and the bullet sped towards them.

It was as if God slowed down the Earth. Luffy saw the bullet speed towards him. There was no time to dodge or run. It was simple as day and night. This was the end of Monkey D. Luffy. The 19 year old flinched, bracing for impact. But, there was no pain. He opened his eyes.

Luffy felt himself start to shiver at what he saw. There, his best friend was falling to the ground, with a bullet in his heart. The Raven only stared in terror. There was no way… This was just some sick dream right. A nightmare, right?! But no, it was reality.

Crimson was already staining the grass around the dying man. The smell of iron, flooding Luffy's nose.

Luffy dropped too his knees. Tears swelling in his eyes as he stared at the man who saved his life.

"Z-zoro, get up," Luffy's voice was cracking.

"I'm .. sorry.. Luffy... I guess I couldn't keep my promise…" Zoro hacked up a little blood trying to speak. Everything was starting to become blurry for him.

"No…no, you can't… you can't EVER BREAK A PROMISE!" Cried the raven. Tears were now falling down his face. His throat was burning and his heart was racing. After a few seconds of hearing his own cries and Zoro's shallow breaths, the moss head said something.

"Hey.. Luf.. Do you believe in reincarnations?"

"Ya… I do…" Luffy was sobbing. It broke Zoro's heart even more seeing the Raven broken again, like a shattered vase. Just like that day, two years ago.

"I thought so…" Zoro's eyes finally closed and his breathing stopped. Luffy got up as the shouting of guards got closer. He didn't want to leave his friend but he had too, or he would cause Zoro's sacrifice to be in cain.

He cried as he ran away, searching for the freedom he and his love wanted to desperately.

 **(Shells town, marine base)**

Luffy stared at the man tied onto the post. He was quite masculine and fierce looking, but what caught the boys attention was his cute green hair. Luffy thought it was best not to call his hair cute out loud though.

"Roronoa Zoro, I heard you were a bad guy, a demon in fact!" Luffy was grinning like an idiot at the swordsmen.

"Get out of here, your an eye sore," responded the green haired man. Luffy only laughed at the response though.

"You're funny, I'm definitely gonna make you part of my crew!" And that was when Luffy began to have feelings for a man named Zoro once more.


End file.
